The Future of Lab Rats
by Croc9400
Summary: ADOPTED! The labs rats 8 years later. Adam is a pro football player Philadelphia, Bree is a model in Hollywood, Leo is a math professor in Miami, and Chase is training to become Davenport's successor. One day tradegy strikes and an old enemy returns. The
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Adam's POV**

It was the final quater. We were down by three points and we only have 3 minutes left. Third down, nine yards to go. I hiked the ball, and we were off. We scored the touchdown with 20 seconds to spare.

After the game we were celebrating in the locker room. We just found out we had made it into the playoffs! I was cheering until I got the call from Chase.

**Leo's POV**

I was giving the a lecture to a group of my students. This wasn't the last lecture I had to give today. I had to give an advanced lecture on the same topic later. I love being a professor and all, but talking about the same stuff over and over again for hours gets kinda boring.

After I finished the lecture I had a one hour break. I went to my office and sat down. Then my cell phone rang. It was Chase. I haven't talked to him or my other step-siblings in three years. This had to be important.

After the call I was shocked. How could this had happened?! I told my boss I had to leave, that there was a family emergency back home. He agreed to let me go and I went running to the airport. I caught a last minute flight to Mission Creek and then took a cab back to the old house.

**Bree's POV**

I love being a model. The life is a glamour. I have an amazing boyfriend, his name is Garrett. He's also a model. I was preparing myself for a shoot. I was modeling some bathing suits today. I didn't know what kind, just bathing suits. They hadn't been that specific. I was about to leave when my phone rang. It was Chase. After I hung up I drove myself to the airport, and not studio.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Chase's POV**

I was coming home from the supermarket. Why had Tasha and Davenport divorced? It was much easier when she went to the store and I worked. Tasha met another man, whom she loved more then Mr. Davenport, and she had gone off and married him. Since then, he hasn't gone on a date or even made an effort to, but he has been training me to take over the lab.

He was looking older and older by the day. That divorce really hurt him. I feel really bad for him. I feel even worse considering I have a girlfriend. Her name is Fiona and she's in collage. She loves technology and inventing. She's perfect for me!

When I got home I unlocked the door and went inside. It was a mess! The couch was flipped over, the table was broken, and the stairs were scorched.

"Eddy! Eddy what happened?!" Eddy never came in. Then I remembered Mr. Davenport never left the house. I quickly put the groceries on the counter and went down to the lab. It was even more destroyed then upstairs. The capsules were in flames and all the computer screens were smashed. I ran in looking for Davenport.

"Mr. Davenport?! Mr. Davenport?!" I shouted. I looked behind the consule and gasped at what I saw. Davenport was laying on the ground. I bent down next to him and felt his pulse. There was nothing there. I tried CPR but it didn't work. He was dead. I let a little tear escape my eye before I picked up the phone and called Adam, Bree, and Leo.

**Leo's POV**

We were all sitting in the funeral home. Listening to the man speak. I had to say a little something. So did Adam, Bree, Chase, and my mom. Mom had divorced him years ago yet she was still obligated to come. Just like me. Stupid social protocal.

After the service we went back to the lab. Just me Adam, Bree, and Chase. Mom said she didn't want to go back to the house. Bree still had tears in her eyes. We were all sitting in the lab in an awkward silence.

"So...Adam. How's the football career?" Chase asked.

"Good. I score two touchdowns in my last game that we won" Adam responded

"Cool. Bree. How's the modeling career?" Chase asked her.

"Pretty good. I've got a boyfriend. His name is Garrett and were thinking about getting married"

"Cool. What about you Chase?" I asked him.

"Good. I've just stayed in the lab really. Mr. Davenport was training me to become his successor. I guess, now I am" he said back. I gave him a small smile.

"What about you Leo?" Bree asked.

"Yeah. You haven't talked to any of us in years" Chase added.

"Ok. I teach math at a collage in Miami. No wife. No girlfriend. No friends. You know. The use"

"Sounds about accurate" Adam said. Typical Adam.

"I just can't believe Davenport's gone, and after all we've been through!" Bree said, sniffling.

"He's not gone. He's spending some time with me" we all recognized that voice. It wasn't Eddy's, it was the scarring voice, of Douglas. We looked around at all the computer screens. He was no where.

"Where are you Douglas?" Adam asked. The protective side of him was coming out. I love that side.

"I'm right here" he said walking out of the garage. We all ran over to him but we all ended up grabbing thin air because he teleported to the other end of the room.

"What do you want?" Adam asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd let you know that your uncle isn't dead"

"He's not our uncle. He's out father. And you have nothing to do with us!" Bree said.

"Come on cupcake. We all know that's not true" Douglas said smiling.

"Hey. You don't talk to her like that" Adam said stepping forward.

"Aww, are you going to protect your baby sister?" Douglas asked mockingly.

Adam looked really angry. A blue ball of light started growing in his hands. Oh yeah! He's going to use his bionics! I haven't seen bionics in years. The ball was growing bigger and bigger until Adam threw it at Douglas. He didnt looked scared at all. He just teleported. The ball of light hit the wall and made a big hole in it.

"Oops." Adam said.

"What are we going to do?" Chase asked. He started pacing. None of the others seemed to be relieved he wasn't dead.

"Guys? Hello? You're missing the big picture! Big D's not dead!" I said. They all just looked at me like I'm crazy. Then Chase got his unattractive lightbulb face

"Oh looks guys. There's Chase's unattractive lightbulb face!" I said excitedly. He just gave me a look.

"I can use the signal of Douglas' teleporter and use my bionic GPS to find out where he is!"

We all just stood and stared at him.

"Well do it!" I said.

"Oh right" he put his hand next to his eye. Sometimes it's really annoying when he does that.

"I got it. He's at his old house" Chase said.

"The old house he tried to turn us all evil in?" Adam asked.

"No Adam. The old house he summoned unicorns in" I said sarcastically.

"No way he has a unicorn?! I wanna see!" Adam said while jumping up and down. We all shook our heads.

"Wait. How are we going to get into our mission suits if ur capsules are destroyed?" Bree asked.

"Oh. There was a capsule in his weapons vault"

"No way he has a weapons vault?!" Adam asked. They all looked shocked.

"Big D never told you guys?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"Ok. Well. Now you know. Lets go" we all got in the elevator and went downstairs.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chase's POV**

We all got in the elevator and went into a secret room. There were weapons lining the walls and a capsule with a small control panel nearby. Adam ran and got on the capsule. Leo pressed some buttons and he was put in his mission suit. Bree went and then me. It felt good to be back in my mission suit. I cant believe it still fit.

Leo took his shirt off and put on a protective vest. That must have been what saved him all the years ago at Douglas'! I wondered how he had done that!

"Ok guys. We're going to need to each take a weapon" Leo told us. He picked the smallest one off the wall.

"Well look who's back" we heard a voice say. It wasn't an evil voice. It was Eddy's voice,"it's Adam, Bree, and Leo"

"Hey Eddy" Leo said.

"And look who's back in this room" he said sarcastically.

"Big D got captured again" Leo said dully.

"NO! NOT DONNIE! NOT AGAIN!" He shouted.

"Eddy, that was EIGTH YEARS AGO!" Leo said

"But still he's gone" Eddy whined

"It's fine Eddy. We'll get him back" I reassured him.

"What could Douglas possibly still want with us?" Bree asked.

"Probably the same thing he wanted eight years ago" I responded.

"So Douglas wants Leo dead?" Adam asked

"No, well, probably, but he still wants control of our bionics. Do you guys see? This is almost exactly what happened eight years ago" I exclaimed to them. They all nodded.

"Now what do we do?" Leo asked.

"We go kick that idiot's butt" Adam told him.

"Yeah Adam! Lets go!" Leo shouted. He and Adam ran out of the room, Bree an I laughed then followed.

**_Sorry I like totally disappeared off the face of the earth. I'm not dead. I have good excuses. The first week I finished Search for the Most Powerful Bionic, then I started this story. Then we went on vacation and I had no wifi :( anywho, I was planning on writing a lot on vacation but I had writers block until the last day. I have a least one chapter for you, I may have more. Idk. Until that next chapter follow, favorite, and review!_**


	4. Quick AN

**Dear...everyone who is reading this, **

**Sorry I haven't updated...anything in a few days. I've had writers block on...everything, AND today was everybody's favorite day! The first day of school! Yay... And my birthday! Even more yay. Since school has started I have NO idea when I will be able to update again. I have non idea how much homework will be, and other things I'll have to do. I don't know what my hockey schedule is going to be like, that's normally crazy, so I basically have no freakin clue when I'm going to update, but I will try and do it as often as possible. Most days updates will come after 6 pm. **

**Sorry for the unconvince, **

**Croc9400**

**And something completely random. I just realized(thanks to 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER) that the little boy(Charles Gates) in the beginning of National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets, is actually Billy Unger! Two of my favorite things! National Treasure and Billy Unger. Sorry if like everyone knew that but I just found out. I feel stupid. **


	5. I feel bad

_**I feel super super bad about doing this. I'm putting this story up for adoption. I'm sorry I've had to do that so much recently, but it's just too much for me to handle. I've got 8 active stories including this one, and I haven't updated most of them in weeks. So anyone who would like to adopt let me know, and I will tell you who gets it on Friday. I'm so so sorry again.**_

_**Croc9400**_


	6. Adoption

This story was adopted by LBozzie. The next chapter should be update sometime within the next couple days.


End file.
